I Do, I Can't
by moony'slover
Summary: It's Remus and Tonks' wedding day. But what happens when Remus has second thoughts when he's about to say 'I do'. And does one Hermione Granger have anything to do with it. OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. sighs Though I wish I owned Remus Lupin, but I don't. Note I made it that Sirius did not die earlier. Enjoy!**

**I Do, I Can't**

It was Saturday, the 19th of July, eleven days before a selective number of Order members would go and pick up Harry Potter, from his Aunt and Uncle's home for good. But, today they had pressing matters. It was the wedding day of one Nymphradora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Tonks was in a room with Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur who were going to be her bridesmaids, with Hermione being her Maid of Honor. Molly Weasly was doing her hair as the other girls got into their light pink dresses.

While, in another room, Remus paced around the room thinking about all the horrible ways that today could wrong or how this marriage could go all wrong. Arthur Weasly, was trying to calm him down but nothing seemed to work.

"Let me try Arthur." Sirius said walking into the room past Arthur who nodded at him while leaving him alone to the pacing werewolf. "Moony, you ok." The werewolf shook his head. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told James on his wedding day. Stop your fucking pacing, get ready, cause your going out there to marry the girl of your dreams, you idiot!"

"No I'm not." Mumbled Remus, sitting down on the bed that was in the room, his head in his hands.

"What do you mean no your not. Of course you are. You just can't live Tonks standing there. I won't let you stand her up." Sirius told him, sitting down next to his old friend.

"No that's not what I mean. I...I can't...I don't..." Remus got up and started to pace again as Sirius gaped at him.

"You don't love her do you?" Sirius asked, though he already knew the answer. Remus, although he did love Tonks, but only as a sister nothing more had his eyes on the bookworm, Hermione Granger.

"No. I don't." Remus spoke quietly. "But, I've got to do this any way. Tonks loves me and it would break her heart if I told her I didn't feel the same way and that my heart belonged to a younger witch." Remus stopped pacing and tied his bow.

"You can't do that. You'll be misserable." Sirius shook his head at him.

"Well, if I tell her the truth she'll be misserable. It's either me or her. And I rather it be me, because I'm used to it. Any way this my only chance of having a normaly life, Hermione would never love someone like me." Remus said looking at the image of himself in the mirror. It looked unhappy, with scars that graced his face, gray hair in his sandy blond, everything there, mocking him.

"How do you know? Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? No. But I have, she looks at you through love in her eyes. And according to Harry, she won't say anything because she knew how Tonks felt about you and thought you felt the same way." Sirius told him as Remus whipped his head around to stair at him.

"I'm going through this marriage. Tonks will be happy, Hermione will be with Ron-"

"And no one will be happy. You'll be wishing that you didn't go through with this, Hermione won't have you, all Ron wants is sex and 'Mione won't give it to him, Tonks will soon figure out how you feel sooner or later." Sirius spoke with intellgence.

"No she won't. I'll make sure she feels loved." Remus walked past him and out under the tent in the backyard of the Burrow where he was to be wed to a woman he wasn't in love with. Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, was standing there up front. He was to be the one to marry them.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked his godfather as they walked up to stand with him.

"No. He's in love with 'Mione not Tonks." Sirius mumbled back to him.

"Than why is he going through with this?" Harry whispered.

"Cause his an idiot." Sirius hissed. Remus heard and looked at him. "That's right. Your an idiot." Harry nodded his agreement with his godfather.

"Whose and idiot?" Ron walked up to them standing beside Harry.

"Whoever, decided to have a wedding outside on a day where it's in it's 90's." Lied Sirius knowing, Ron wouldn't take well that Remus was in love with Hermione.

"Amen, to that. It's steeming out here." Ron whiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

After everyone was seated the music started to play and the flower girls came down the asile, Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister and Katie, Tonks's cousin on her dad's side. After them came, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur. Ron and Harry gaped at the beautiful girls, but Remus only had his eye for, Hermione. Her dress had a V in it and hugged her tightly, showing everyone that she had womanly hips. At last Tonks came down the asile, with her father on her side. Her dress flowed behind, and her face lit with a smile, looking towards Remus, who gives her a forced smile.

When they reach Remus, Aberforth asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do and her mother." Ted answers. Tonks puts her hand in Remus' as he leads her up to stand with him, but Ted holds her back before letting go when Tonks mutters, daddy, to him.

"Now, before we begin. Does anyone object to why this couple should not marry?" No one said anything. "Than we will proceed. Miss. Nymphadora Tonks please repeat after me. 'I Nypmphadora Andromeda Tonks promise to be with my husband at all curcumstances of happiness or sorrow, health or sickness, or for richer or poorer until death do us part." Tonks repeated. "Mr. Remus Lupin please repeat after me, 'I Remus John Lupin promise to be with my wife at all..." Remus repeated.

"Can we have the rings please?" Aberforth asked as, David, Remus' cousin's son, walked up with the two rings. "Again repeat after me, first you Miss, 'With this ring I thee wed.'" Tonks repeated sliding the ring onto Remus' finger. Remus repeated the same, sliding her ring onto her finger, with shaking hands. "Miss, Do you take Remus John Lupin as your beloved husband?"

"I do." Tonks gave Remus a dazziling smile as he started to shake nervously.

"And do you take Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks as your beloved wife?"

Remus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked over Tonks shoulder to Hermione who watched with sadden eyes as he was about to say the two words he was going to regret. "I...I can't, I' m sorry Tonks." Remus croaked out turning back to her, whose smile turned down into a frown.

"What?" Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man she loved, who was standing up here with her, ready to be married to her, was saying he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." He heard some gasps from the people sitting before them and Sirius muttering 'Duh'. But what caught his attention was Hermione let out a breath that she seemed to be holding, and looked at him with a little more hope.

Things seem to go fast for Remus, first there were people stting down in front of him waiting for him and Tonks to be married and than the next moment everyone was gone from their chairs and the only one standing with him was Sirius.

"Come one mate. Let's get changed." Sirius led him into the house and into his room, where he changed into something more comfortable, his plaid sweatpants, and the shirt that Hermione gave him for his past birthday, it had a wolf holwling at the full moon on the front, with his nickname, Moony, on the back. He told Sirius he was just going to lie down.

It was midnight when Hermione came in to check on him. All day everyone have been coming in here to make sure he was ok. He watched from his bed as Hermione walked towards him, his breathing became quickened. She was wearing black shorts, and a red quidittch t-shirt, that must have belonged to Harry. She had cut the shirt in the front so that it had a V in it.

"You OK, Remus?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm not?" Remus muttered tearing his eyes away from her.

"Because, Remus, you just told Tonks you didn't love on your wedding day in front of everyone." Hermione stressed out the last word. Remus rolled his eyes. "Why did you?"

"Because I don't love her. I love someone else." Remus told her. Hermione looked dissappointed again, like she did when he was about to say 'I do'. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she looked at him, there lips only a whisper away. "It's you. I love you, Hermione." He heard her intake a breath.

"I love you too Remus. But what about Tonks?" Hermione didn't want to hurt Tonks, she was a really close friend to her, almost like an older sister.

"Don't worry about her. She'll find someone else." Remus brushed his lips over hers gently before dragging her closer, into his body as Hermione's breath was caught. His strong arms around her, his throbbing cock, his long, lean fingers as they traced down her spine. Everything he did set her body on fire. Pressing his lips more firmly into hers, she felt her doubts and fears melt away. Pressing back into him, she slid her tongue out and into his mouth, playing, dueling with his own.

When Remus groand, deep in his throat, Hermione felt an anwsering awareness in her body. She felt damp, her heartbeat accelerated, and her entire body strained forward for more attention.

"'Mione." Remus started, obviously trying to keep hold of his good intentions. Hermione nuzzled, then lightly bit his neck, sucking for a moment on the salty skin.

"Now, Remus. I want you here, now. Please." Hermione begged. Remus took his wand from the night stand and cast a locking and silencing spell on the room before throwing it back on the ground and pulling Hermione's shirt and bra off of her. He started strinning kisses down her neck fingering the rim of her shorts and pulling them down in one swift move. Hermione's hands went to the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head and placing kisses on his chest, sucking for a moment on his erect nipples.

Hermione let out a low moan when Remus' hands rubbed agaisnt her erected nipples teasing them. She tugged his sweats and boxers down in one slick move releasing his hard cock. Remus settled in between her legs. Hermione leaned her hips up towards his, ready for the lovely tight fit of Remus' cock inside her, but when he kissed her again then started playing with one breast and drawing damp patternson her stomach, she shifted, being tickled.

Remus." She complained. When he only chuckled, and whispered "Patience" she knew she was in trouble.

He nipped and laved at her throat, and drove her body wild with his erotic patterns, his attention to her breasts. She could feel the heat radiating from his cock, as it pressed against her panties, but he made no move to penetrate her.

Determind to tease him just as he teased her, she closed her hand around his cock in a tight fist, and pumped him once. Remus pulled away from her slightly his eyes flaring, his publis dilating.

"Hermione." He growled warningly. She simply smiled back, tyring to look innocent.

"Yes, Remus?"

She pumped his cock again, squeezing her fist slightly as she reached the tip of his cock. She felt dampness as her finger swirled over his tip. An answering dampness wet her panties.

"Argh." He moaned, as Hermione pumped him a third time.

"I'm waiting Remus." She chided gently, kissing under his ear and nipping his lobe gently.

"Fine." He growled, pulling her panties down so quickly she heard the delicate satin tear a bit. Her pussy finally exposed. In one heartbeat, Remus covered her. She wound her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Shit, Mione. I feel like a schooboy again."

Hermione smiled, and merely kissed him, drawing his tongue into her mouth as his long fingers explored her pussy. She was wet and impatient for him, but she could feel the massive effort he exerted over himself as he tried to delay their pleasure. When the pad of his finger grazed over her engroged clit, she cried out and arched into his hand.

Around and around, over and over he teased her clit, sending jolts of electicity through her system, driving her higher. When she could feel herself reaching that peak, she pulled him closer.

"Come with me." She panted. "Don't let me come alone!"

As Remus gently held the head of his cock outside her pussy, Hermione swore she could feel its heat, fell him throbbing with desire to enter her.

Then slowly, so very slowly she thought she would lose her mind, Remus pushed himself into her. Inch by delicious inch he pressed. When he had a few inches inside her, he withdrew himself, tearing a cry from her.

"Please! Don't!"

When he chuckled and kissed her neck, Hermione clutched him with her inner muscles.

Yet again, he started pushing himself into her. First one inch, then another. When he lodged half inside her, he began to withdraw once again.

"No!" She cried, futilely trying to grasp him and pull him back inside her.

"Could you really love me? Love this?"

"Yes!" She panted, the husky timber of Remus' voice turning her on even more than his physical actions.

"Our passion, our love for each other has already created this heartbreak of our family. I'm looking very much forward to fixing it with you. Do you want this Hermione"

Hermione shrieked. When Remus said _this _he pushed his entire length into her, filling her with his cock, with his words, with his heart and passion.

"Yes!" She cried out, uncarin if her screams broke through the silencing charms for everone to hear. "I want it, Remus. Please!"

With her screams of pleasure filling the room, Remus tilted her hips. At the angle he chose, he could slide even more deeply into her core.

The friction between her tight, clamping walls and the velvet sking of his cock, made her shudder. She wanted to scratch him, to pull him closer, to make him go faster. Instead, she threw her head back agaisnt the bed and moaned. Remus groaned and ground his hips deeper into hers. As his thrusts becames stronger, longer, she knew he lay on the brink of explosion, about to snap and lose his control.

With a low growl, Remus seemingly read her mind and began to pump widly into her. He buried his face into her hair, scenting her and wallowing in her soft, bushy hair.

Suddenly, she saw stars, bright colors broke behind her closed eyes, and she couldn't stop the scream from leaving her throat. A second later, she felt Remus thrust once more, even deeper inside her, groan and start to pulse. She felt his hot seed shoot up inside her, drench and fill her.

Remus collopsed on top of her as he finished. Both of their breathing labbered. Hermione didn't move as she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him inside her as he rested his head against her. After a few minutes, when he got his breathing undercontrol, he rolled of her and onto his back, pulling a sheet over them.

"Hermione, you weren't a-" He was cut off.

"No. I wasn't." She told him, curling up into his side. "Now what do we do?"

"I would like to marry you, but you still got a year left of school to do." Remus spoke softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I'm not finishing school. I'm going off with Ron and Harry."

"Right, I forgott. Well, than I would like to marry you before you go off with them. I mean if you would want to marry me." He looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't know. Are you asking me?"

"Yes." He breathed out. " Would you, Hermione, marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Hermione." And for once he wasn't lieing and he knew that Hermione didn't care about him being a werewolf, she was just in love with him as he was with her.

**A/N: This was my first one shot and first Hermione/Remus story. I'm trying to write another, longer, chaptered one but it's not looking to good. And I want to finish my Remus/OC one before I really buckle down on the Remus/Hermione story. So tell me what you think and review nicely please.**


End file.
